wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 21
Intro JDUDE walks out JDUDE: Hello all of you wannabes!!!! crowd boos at sudden turn of events JDUDE: Well, after a change of events, I have remade and will refresh this dumbass business of mine to something better, we will be starting, after that big gap, to change the shows around, now, Slaughterhouse, it is NO MORE, and neither is that HEAT show, only ECW and Nitrix..... and another thing, we will be vacating a new title, and while I am doing my thing with business, my new assosiate, William Regal, will be taking control!!!! and another thing, is that me and that dumbass Slashranger, are no longer having an alliance, even if that means signing his people to my shows, I cant stand to be dropped by those low ratings, very low, and now, we will be having our big PPV after ECW!!! Last Stop will be taking place, and that, is where all the titles and contender matches will take place!!! and now... Slashranger4444 walks out Slashranger: I have an idea, shut up, you may be ending this all, but we were friends... we were... but now, now I just Ranger gets in the ring, then punches JDUDE in the face as the crowd goes wild!!! Match 1 the number one contenders match begins between Alberto Del Rio and..... KANE!! This is for the number one contendership for the HWE Championship Match Kane and Del Rio lock up, but Del Rio gets the upper hand by kicking Kane in the shin!! Del Rio hits a ddt, then a big boot! Eric Bischoff slides into the ring, and then attacks Del Rio!!! Bischoff connects with a roundhouse kick to Del Rio!!! Kane then turns around, and then shakes Bischoffs hand, then waits a minute, then chokeslams Del Rio!!! new gm regal walks out of a limo that is shown driving to the ring! Matt Hardy and Mr Kennedy walks out behind him!!! They all enter the ring. Hardy and Kennedy toss Del Rio into each other!!! Hardy then hits a twist of fate, and Kennedy hits a kenton bomb!!! Regal climbs to the ropes, the other men lift up Del Rio, and Regal drops a jumping punch to the face, with the brass knuckles!!! Kane pins Del Rio!!! 1.....................................2......................................3 Promo Regal: I introduce to you, a new breed of higher people, look at them, amazing people who I have brought together to be the biggest thing in HWE!!!! And now, these men will dominate, Survivor winner MATT HARDY!!! Future HWE Champ kane!!! Mr. Kennedy!!! Eric Bischoff!!! And I, the brains of the group!!! Zack Ryder runs out to the ring, and punches Kane, then rough ryders Kennedy!! Ryder goes to tackle Bischoff, but Hardy runs in front of him and gives him a huge Twist of Fate!!! They all start stomping on him!!! Lee Hardy from the crowd jumps over the ropes and goes to take out Kennedy, but is caught in a huge chokeslam!!!!! Regal: Did we prove ourselves enough They all walk off Backstage Mick Foley is talking to Tommy Dreamer about his contract to HWE now, but then, Dolph Ziggler walks up behind them Dolph: Tommy, Foley, get out of the new greatest trash talkers way!!! Look Foley, you and Dreamer are nothing but a has-been, so why would you two care about YOUR contracts when you could be talking about MINE, because I will actually be useful in this company, unlike Mommy Dreamer and Dick Foley!!! Seriously though, I wonder who I am facing for that number one contenders spot, unless i am already given the world title shot, or the title, either one sounds reasonable Foley: I have an idea, shut up!!! You talk all this trash, but you dont know who I am, either that, or you are insane, because I will always be better then you Dreamer: And Mommy Dreamer, very funny name, NOT DolphL Are those suppose to offend or scare me, because neither of them are being achieved!!! Foley: You know, I have been taught by the best trash talker in maybe history, the Rock, so if you think for one second, that you can out talk me your wrong Dolph: Im wrong? I am wrong? How would I be wrong? My memory isnt dead like you two oldies Dreamer: Ooooooooo oldies that hurts very much Dolph: I am not done yet, maybe let me finish Foley: You hear this guy? He isnt done yet, his trash isnt done, we have to hear more of it sadly... Dolph: Your funny because that was very original!!! and just in case you arent smart enough to understand its called sarcasm! Dreamer: I have an idea Dolph: Shut up, because no one cares about your ideas, they are useless anyways Foley: Look kid this was fun but... Dolph: Shut up, please, I am talking, everyones favorite #HEEL is talking Foley: #HEEL?? Dolph: Yes, i have had something actually trend Dreamer: So... Dolph: Like i said shut up!! Foley, i didnt have to be 4 different people to earn a rep. now I have a match to prepare to win, so goodbye Dolph leaves as Dreamer and Foley look angry